


The wheels of justice grind slow, but grind fine.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, ClingyInnit, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mad Philza Minecraft, Manberg and DreamSMP regret everything, Phil is their dad, Pogtopia, Sad Philza Minecraft, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sadness, Serious Injuries, Set after the festival, Set before the finale, Subscribe to Technoblade, They don't know nobody, Tommy and Tubbo ditch this joint, Whoops Wilbur and Techno are dead, Wilbur presses the right/wrong button and Pogtopia goes BOOM, lol, no fluff here, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: What if Wilbur had pressed the right button, blowing up Pogtopia as a result?What if he killed himself and Techno in the process, leaving Tommy trapped and alone in the remains of Pogtopia?What if Tommy is tired and runs away with Tubbo, leaving an angry Philza with the residents of Manberg and the DreamSMP?-------Basically;-Pogtopia goes BOOM.-Wilbur and Techno die.-Tommy is sad and tired cus he's siXTEEN.-The adults of Manberg and Dreams land are in Trouble™ with Dadza.This is set after the festival, but before the finale :)
Relationships: None
Comments: 18
Kudos: 389





	The wheels of justice grind slow, but grind fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this concept is a little outdated, I just procrastinate a lot lmao.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Tommy whimpered, curling up into a ball, shaking, as he waited for the sounds of the ricocheting explosions to stop. He pressed his hands harder against his ears in a desperate, futile attempt to block out the noises. After a few minutes without anymore  _ BANG _ ’s sounding, Tommy uncurled and stood on wobbly legs. A sudden thought hit him. 

_ Wilbur, Techno, where are they? _

Tommy started desperately pushing through the rubble to where he knew them to be last; The farm. 

He froze at the sight which greeted him at Techno’s potato farm. It was an image that would be permanently etched in Tommy’s mind until the day he died. There, crushed beneath a giant slab of cobblestone, lay Wilbur and Techno. Technos neck was bent at an odd angle, and a large gash ran across Wilburs head. Both lay still. No breath, no twitching, just… nothing.

_ His brothers… were... dead?  _

Tommy stared in sick disbelief. It didn't feel real, it couldn't be real! 

He crumpled onto the floor and began to cry. He stayed there, staring at his brother's corpses, for hours, willing for them to move, to wake up, to tell him that it was just a joke, to laugh about how clingy he was, but- but deep inside, Tommy  _ knew _ . He  _ knew  _ they were never coming back. He  _ knew  _ his brothers were dead. 

That didn’t mean he accepted it.

A sudden wave of tiredness swept over him, all emotion draining from his body. Tommy once again stood up, but this time it was even harder than before. With one last glance at his brother's bodies, Tommy slowly began to trudge his way through the destroyed Pogtopia, heading for the exit. Every now and then he had to shift piles of rubble out of his way, but it thankfully seemed like most of the buildings supports had stayed intact, making it easy to clear a path for the small teen to fit through. Tommy had been incredibly lucky.

_ The same couldn’t be said for Techno and Wilbur _ .

Cold and tired. That was all Tommy felt as he walked through the deserted, underground cavern he had once called home. He forced himself not to turn back around, to not sit with his brother's bodies for hours, beginning for them to return to him, to not leave him alone again. Tommy continued on down the tunnel, his weight causing the weak oak planks beneath his feet to creak and groan. 

Finally, Tommy reached the staircase, and began climbing up the crumbling cobblestone stairs. Up, up, up he climbed, but it never seemed to end, the stairs twisting and turning endlessly into the roof, mocking Tommy as they reminded him about who their creators were. 

His hand gripped the rusted, vine covered iron railing, not trusting it with his full weight, but just enough for him to feel some semblance of comfort in the god forsaken place. 

After what felt like hours of climbing, a faint light finally appeared at the end of the tunnel. 

_Maybe I really am dead, with how cliché_ _my situation is. I mean, c’mon a light at the end of a tunnel? I probably died in the explosion too._ ~~ _I wish I did._~~

Tommy quickened his pace, determinedly ignoring that last thought with all of his might. He was desperate to escape the all encompassing darkness now that he had spotted his escape from it. It was weird really, after ages of walking through the dingy, dark tunnel, it was only  _ now  _ that he saw light that he began to fear the walls closing in on him, scared of them grabbing Tommy with their deadly claws to swallow him whole. 

_ I’m going crazy aren’t I? I stayed here for hours, waiting for my brothers to return, but they never did.  _

The pang of sadness returned.

_ Sure they might not have been the best bunch, causing chaos and constantly picking fights with others, but they had been my friends, my family.  _

_ And now they were gone. _

Tommy reached the top of the staircase and walked out into the fresh air and warm sunlight, something he hadn't experienced in days ~~ , and wished he’d never had to again ~~ . He took a deep breath and began walking again, leaving his decimated home behind him and the bodies buried within it, not looking back once.

“Although I will never return to you, I will tell anyone who’ll listen about our time and adventures together, I promise. It’s the least I can do after all that you’ve done for me,” Tommy whispered. “Goodbye forever, my brothers. Goodbye forever my Pogtopia.” 

Tommy set off in the direction of Manberg. He was leaving for good, and he was going to take his best friend with him. The fighting had gone on for too long and Tommy was tired. No one else was going to die because of him, especially not Tubbo.

\----------------------------------

The next day the citizens of Manberg gathered in the center of town, flag flying at half-mast in respect of the death of their former President, as well as one of the most feared warriors to ever walk the earth. The inhabitants of Dreams land sat silently among them, neither side wanting to start a fight and disrespect the dead. 

People had come from far and wide to mourn. A strange man in a green and white bucket hat seemed more upset than the rest of the attendees, radiating anger and sadness in waves, but no one had the heart to ask who he was or what Wilbur and Techno had been to him.

No one commented on how Tommy and Tubbo were nowhere to be seen. 

They all felt the crushing guilt and despair at having dragged the two sixteen year old's into their mess, killing two people that they looked up to and loved in the process. They knew they deserved the silent abandonment by the two teenagers, and now they'd have to deal with the consequences of their actions. Two people were dead, and it was their fault. They’d taken things too far, and now they’d pay the price.

They were so caught up in their own regrets and thoughts, that they forgot about the strange man in the bucket hat, missing his finale, ominous vow to them:

_ “The wheels of justice grind slow, but grind fine.  _

_ These wrongdoers will  _ **_suffer_ ** _ , all in good time. _

_ They tore apart my family and ripped away their lives, _

_ So it’s only fitting that  _ **_I_ ** _ cause their demise. _

_ Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, my sons, _

_ I **promise** one day we’ll reunite as one.” _

**Author's Note:**

> “The wheels of justice grind slow, but grind fine.” -Sun Tzu, Google.
> 
> ALSO, I wrote the draft for this in class and fleshed it out at home. Thank you [Todofinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todofinno) for beta-ing this mess, ily fam.


End file.
